A Gentle Smile and A Wicked Grin
by Pheria
Summary: Kiriko x Sakurai. A story of Kiriko and Sakurai when they were still the juniors of basketball team


**My first Harlem Beat fic!!**

**I've read the manga third times now, the last time I read it was a few days ago, and that's why I have an idea of making this fic....**

**A Sakurai X Kiriko fic... my fave couple, though I don't really like Sakurai.... LOL...**

**Okay then, let's start!**

* * *

"Kiriko!"Sakurai called her out. "We have exercise today, let's go!"

"Not me, only you and your friends. Call me Yabe, I'm not your friend, I'm just a girl who is forced to be the manager of the team!" she shouted at him

"Nee, Kiriko, you've played basketball for a long time, can you at least teach me until I can play basket for real?"

Kiriko looked away from him. Sakurai took it as she agreed to help him, so he took her with him to the sport hall. Kiriko went with him just because she took pity on this persistent guy.

"No one here yet, Kiriko... Well, let's play together, better than doing nothing, right?" Sakurai asked her. Kiriko didn't know why, but she had already nodded her head when she realized that she agreed with this shortie.

"That's good" he said.

'_WHATTTT!!!????' she thought. 'Why do I agree to teach this shortie to play basketball?'_

Kiriko stood up went to the court.

"Ready?" Sakurai asked her. She nodded.

Sakurai dribbled the ball as fast as he could, but he couldn't go through Kiriko's defense.

"Is this all you can do?" She asked. "I can do much better!"

Kiriko stole the ball from him and went straight for the ring. She jumped.

"Arghh!" she exclaimed. The ball fell from her hands and Kiriko held her leg. "I don't like playing basketball. My legs hurt!"

"Kiriko, are you alright?" Sakurai asked

"Do you think I'm alright, shortie?" she asked him back.

"Let me carry you now. You should sit on the bench" Sakurai said.

"I don't need your help!" Kiriko tried to stand up, but fell on the top of Sakurai.

They were shocked for a second. Both of them didn't move a bit.

"Kiriko?" he murmured.

"Shortie?" she murmured.... And PLAKK! Kiriko hit him hard.

She stood up once again and tried not to fall for the second time. Kiriko sat alone on the bench and gave Sakurai a signal to keep on playing. He nodded and shot the ball into the ring. The ball entered the ring smoothly and Kiriko gave him the gentlest smile she could give him.

"Look Kiriko!! I'm not that bad, right?" he asked her cheerfully.

"Still slow!" she said. Changing her smile into a wicked grin. "But, you'll be better if you exercised more"

"That's what exactly I'm doing right now!" Sakurai smiled.

Then Sakurai continued his training. His frends didn't show up that day, and he ended up playing basketball alone with Kiriko watching him from the bench. Kiriko didn't say she was boring for that four-hour training. She didn't know why but she enjoyed the sight of Sakurai shooting the ball into the ring. But she kept her wicked grin all the time, hoping that the ball that Sakurai shot would never enter the ring. But, when the ball did, she smiled, how strange...

"Kiriko, let me walk you home..." Sakurai said.

"I don't need you to walk me home. I'm okay by myself" she said

"It's not good for a girl to be walk home alone at a time like this, just let me walk you home, beside you've been with me all this four hours"

"Yeah, and that's why I don't want to be with you any longer" Kiriko snapped at him.

"Let me pay your kindness back" Sakurai said patiently. "Okay?"

Kiriko looked at him and saw his determined eyes. She inhaled her breath deeply and finally nodded. "I can never withstand a naive and silly boy like you!"

Sakurai smiled. He was so happy, actually he liked Kiriko, though sometimes she was too hard on him. But, deep inside, Sakurai knew it very well that Kiriko was just lonely and sad. She lost her dream. Sakurai promised himself, he was going to make Kiriko happy, at least to make her smile a gentle smile, not that wicked grin.

And that's the first time he walked her home. It was the start of their relationship.

* * *

**End.**

* * *

A one shot. I like this pairing so much, they suit each other.

Forgive me for the grammar and other stuffs like that, I'm not really good in it but I like to create stories! Oh yeah, and I'm trying to get better at that stuffs, so help me improve.

comments are very welcomed, if you do make a comment^.^

by the way, thanks for reading!

~Pheria~


End file.
